Naruto the lightbringer
by dlkempka
Summary: naruto the paladin up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i'm back with another fick**

 **mew: what's the theme this time?**

 **naruto finds light's hope from warcraft and becomes a paladin.**

 **mew: ashbringer or silver hand?**

 **ashbringer.**

 **mew: yay!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Naruto the lightbringer**

 **chapter 1 lights hope**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

October tenth, the day of the supossed death of the kyubi no kitsune but also the birthday of of a blond boy named naruto. said child currently being beaten to a bloody pulp. Though this time the villagers being just a little " smarter" this time tried to distroy the evidence.

And by that I mean they dragged him out of the village and the chunnins just let them go and left him in the forest. as they walked away they shouted back " hope you rot demon!"

As naruto lay there waiting for his wounds to heal he can't help but contemplate why they did what do.

As he painfully gets up he felt a pull, curious he followed. what he found was intresting to say the least.

what he found was a ruined building but seeing as it was about to rain he took it as one of his few blessings. As he walked in he felt the pull again coming from below. as walked in further the floor opened up in front of him. being a curious child he was walked down the stairs. what he saw was amazing. ( **Look up paladin order hall.)** looking over he saw several pillars of light, once again curious he put his hand in it and what he felt brought him to tears. He felt warmth, comfort, and protected feelings he was denied at a young age.

Then he felt another pull. folling it he found what looked to be a lage hall with statuse what looked like knights. in the center of the room bathed in the same light as before, was a sword. a like before was compeled to touch it. when he laid hand on pommel. he saw things that were terrifying.

zombies, demons, skeletal dragons, titans and large citadels. but he also saw the same men of statues wilding the same blade to fight the monsters, and leave nothing but ash in it's wake.

when he came to the look in his eyes held determination. and with viction he said.

" I naruto uzumaki will bring the light back like uther,

will be as brave as tirion,

will weiled the ashbringer like mograin,

I naruto uzumaki will be, the light bringer."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Done and once again the storie is up for adoption cause i don't fell i can do it justice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back everyone! and thanks once again for reading my stuff!**

 **Mew : theirs worse stuff out there people could be reading D. your ideas are not something that off.**

 **with that being said i would like to present the next chapter of naruto the lightbringer! highlord please do the disclaimer!**

 **Highlord fordring: dlkempka does not own warcraft nor does he own / seen naruto.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

naruto the lightbringer

chapter 2 lights hope

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

several years later konoha rookies age 16 ( i always found sending 10 year old to fight is counter productive drones or not. they should be learning or training till their bones cracked in that profestion. mew: ur rambling again!)

so we find teams 7 and 8 on a joint c rank to escort bridge builder tazuna to wave country the leaders of said teams being kakashi and kurenia who are looked laxed but were vigolent. the same could not be said for a few of the kids, those being kiba, sakura, and sasuke. kiba was to busy taking in the scents and sounds, and sasuke was trying to channle chackra into his eyes though with nothing of value, and sakura was trying to talk to the bridge builder, but he seemed odly distracted for sum reason. The others of the group consisted of hinata , sia, and shino.

When they moved to the top of the hill, off to the side of the road they saw somthing that shocked them all. a grave site of bandites freshly barried. though tazuna didn't seemed shocked and said " he actually barried them? "

they all turned to him with questioning looks. seeing them he said " on my way here i was attacked be bandits only to be protected by what looked like a knight in robes. all i saw was a flash and they were dead. after healing my wounds he let me rest in his home."

kiba" why this guy sounds awesome!"

kakashi "were is he now?"

if this guy had that kind of power then he could be an asset to konoha. tazuna then pointed to a newly costructed building and said " there" as they approached hinata said " looks like a mini monostary." kurenia then said" i dont think he could be recruted then."

kakashi the coldly said nose in book. " i've paid off enough monks to now he can."

?" then you'll have to be disapointed then" said a voice coming from around the chaple.

they turned and saw what coulldbe disrcbed as a mesh of cloth, plate, with books on the shoulder. ( judgement set from blackwing lair.) he then spoke again and said " tazuna welcome back to lights hope. what can i do for you?"

tazuna replied " i was hoping you would bring those healing powers of yours in case its gets more for these ninja to handle."

? " of course it would be my honor grabing a sheathed blade that had an odd cressnet to it ( wink)

sasuke then spoke up oddly intemadated yet felt welcome by the figure. " what would we call u?"

? " you may call me mograne."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **And i leave it their!**

 **mew : that was hardly anything!**

 **I know! ( crying) im such a crapy writer!**

 **Mew: ow im sorry. (turns to ouddiance) like, comment and favor bye ( turns back to D) u want to snugle?**

 **(nodes)**


End file.
